


McClain Family Christmas

by AstroAaron



Series: Pidge & Lance, Sitting In A Tree [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Vacation, Disapproving Family, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Meet the Family, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAaron/pseuds/AstroAaron
Summary: Pidge & Lance are college students visiting the McClain house for winter/Christmas break. It's doesn't go as smoothly as they wanted. (Reupload)This work is part of a trade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge & Lance visit the McClain family for winter break. It doesn't go as smoothly as they hoped. But it gets better.

“Hello, Pidge.” Mrs. McClain said opening the front door. Dressed in thick winter coats with an umbrella that took quite a bit of effort to close was Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt and her boyfriend Lance McClain. They each had luggage bags. One ocean blue roller with pop culture stickers placed everywhere for Lance and Pidge’s large cyberpunk-themed green duffle bag placed on top of it. Pidge’s laptop bag was on her back though.

The holiday season was here, and while video chat conversations were nice, the McClain family wanted to meet Pidge face to face. No better chance for this than winter break. While seeing this young woman for the first time in person was worthy of a hug, Mrs. McClain nearly lifted her son off the ground.

“Oh! My baby boy! It’s so good to see you again!”

“Mom, I’m 21,” Lance said giving her a hug back. Inside the house, the smell of roast, rice, and something else filled the home. Lance took a sniff wondering what it could be. Could it be what he thought it was?

“I just finished cooking the shrimp & chicken fajitas.” She informed the boy. Like the child he just said he wasn’t, Lance rushed inside hauling his girlfriend and their belongings along with him in one herculean movement.

“Dibs on the shrimp!” he shouted.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am!” Pidge managed to say as she was dragged away. “You’ve got a lovely home!”

“Thank you!” she came back inside shutting and locking the door.

“Lance!” Veronica welcomed. She was about to give him a hug before giving him a reminder. “Na-Ah-Ah! Shoes! Jacket! Off!” She then noticed the little Italian woman on his shoulder. “Same goes for your wife.”

“Oh,” Pidge laughed, “We’re not married.”

“Not yet right?” Mr. McClain said coming from the basement.

“Hey, dad!” Lance said.

“So, who's this girl you kidnapped?” he joked. Once Pidge was down he continued with, “Blink twice if you’re in danger.”

Pidge covered her mouth as to not burst out laughing.

“Pidge.” She shook his hand not ready for the tight grip he had. “N-nice to meet you, sir.”

“Nice to meet you too.” He leaned down and lowering his voice just a bit. Pidge listened. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen my son. You mind uh, getting to know everyone else for a few minutes?”

With a wink and thumbs up, “Roger-roger.”

“Ooh. Star Wars fan? I’m gonna like you.” Mr. McClain switched his attention to his boy. “Lance! My boy!” His arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulders as he lead the man downstairs. “How’ve you been? How’s college?”

“Well, I’m passing all my classes,” Lance said.

“You better be! You know how expensive they are?”

“I got in from a scholarship!” Lance argued.

Continuing to troll his son, “Excuses, Excuses.”

That was the last thing Pidge heard before the two disappeared into the basement. Two children, she knew as Lance’s niece and nephew could be heard jumping onto their uncle. Funny enough, Veronica and Pidge shared a laugh as Lance’s body audibly hit the ground.

Holt’s next step was getting her coat onto the rack, her shoes onto the matt, and finding her & Lance’s room.

“How’re you, Veronica?” Pidge said.

“Okay.” She said with a lack of investment. “So, you said you two weren’t married yet?”

“Uh, no. We’re not. We started dating about a year ago.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Mrs. McClain chimed in. “Waiting is definitely a good thing.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Pidge said stretching her arms. “Can I ask where my room is?”

“You can follow me,” Veronica said grabbing the luggage.

“Oh that’s—” Pidge was cut off.

“It’s fine. It’s not heavy.” She replied before walking off with Pidge & Lance’s belongings. Pidge noticed her tone. Her look-warm welcome. The great gap in hospitality she and her parents had was concerning.

“Mrs. McClain.” Pidge asked, “Is she okay?”

“Oh, give her a moment to adjust.” She answered. “She’s a tad disappointed. Luis & Lisa are here with their kids but Marco & Rachel were supposed to be here yesterday.”

“I see.”

“Pidge,” Veronica called. “Where’d you go?”

“That’s my queue.” Holt headed toward the rooms.

“We’re happy you’re here dear.”

Pidge entered the room. It was quite a large room with a full-sized bed. The blue luggage matching the bedsheets and the dolphin plushy on the dresser told Pidge exactly whose room this used to be. She was stuck between the amusement of Lance’s water aesthetic going back to his teenhood, and the heartwarming sincerity of his parents not touching a thing. The little robot toy on top of the tv was dusted off, but it was still there.

“You & Lance will be staying here. I’ve blown up the extra air mattress if you don’t want to share the bed.”  
Pidge pushed the bed to find out it was a water bed. If they were to share, it might pop. It was a slight possibility, but the air mattress was a good precaution.

“Thanks,” Pidge said. “So…are you okay? You seem sort of…aggravated.”

“It’s fine.” She lied. Pidge was never one for feeding around the bush. This woman was about to find that out.

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Pidge asked.

Reluctantly, “Sure.”

“Do you have a problem with me? Personally? Or are you just really stressed out and inadvertently taking it out on this person you barely know?”  
Veronica’s eyes widened feeling very insulted. Her chest tightened and eyes narrowed at the woman. She wanted to yell at this person trying to take her brother away from the family.

He spent Thanksgiving with her family instead of his own. There was a seat empty at her birthday. Their grandma had never needed to ask if one of her grandchildren were coming for Christmas or not. Late because of traffic, but the idea that one of them may not even show up was something foreign to the family. As far as Veronica was concerned, this space-obsessed engineer was the one behind that.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” she warned.

“Yes,” Pidge said with no fear.

“Girls!” Mrs. McClain called. “Dinner’s ready!”

Before either woman could say anything, Lance was heard from downstairs.

“SHRIMP!”

His niece and nephew soon followed.

“MINE!”

“Dibs On The Chicken Fajitas!”

Veronica exited the room, “We’ll talk about this later.”

END


	2. Chapter 2

The family sat around the large table. Lance & Pidge were almost shoulder to shoulder and Veronica had a clear view of that. Luis & Lisa sat across from one another with a child each on their left side. On the end of the table going toward the door were the adults’ mother and on the other end was their father.  
It didn’t take long for Pidge to notice the empty seat next to Veronica.

“Who’s still missing?” she whispered to her boyfriend.

“Uh, Marco and Rachel.”

She snickered, “They’re gonna share a seat?”

“Wha?” Lance looked over and remembered something he didn’t want to. “Oh. Right.” His shoulders lowered and his head bowed a bit. “Remember my Grandma? Last year?”

Pidge’s eyes widened.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I forgot.” She peeked again at the seat and then at a stressed Veronica.

“It’s fine baby,” Lance responded.

“Who's the baby?” Lance’s nephew asked.

Luis spoke up, “What’d I tell you about eavesdropping?!”

“But they’re right next to me.” The preteen argued.

“Listen to your father.” Lisa chimed. With their child now quiet, Lisa decided to follow up on his point. “But seriously, what’s this about a baby?”

Lance chuckled, “I was calling her baby.”

“Yeah, just a little flirting,” Pidge confirmed.

“Ew.” Veronica heckled.

Lance’s niece had something to say this time.

“I have a question.”

“Yes?” Lance replied.

“Why is ‘baby’ a term of endearment?” she asked. “Like, how is that supposed to be flattering?”

“I like her,” Pidge said to her boyfriend. “She’s observant.” The little girl smiled warmly receiving the compliment.

“Well,” Lance began, “I guess it’s because babies are cute. So it’s a way of calling your partner cute.”

“Ohhhh~! That makes sense.” She seemed satisfied with the answer leaving Lance free of further interrogation. Or so he thought.

Luis got back into the conversation with a coy voice.

“So, baby bro, do you plan on actually having a baby?” Just like that, Lance’s security of an easy night was shattered. Pidge was just as taken aback by the question.

“A baby?” Pidge repeated to buy time.

“Yeah,” Veronica said before biting into her chicken fajita. “You do like kids right?” Pidge raised a brow at the woman.

“Yeah,” Pidge said trying not to sound sarcastic. “I like kids.”

“Oh my!” their mom said. “You two having children would be such a great step in the relationship!”

“Uh, we’re undecided right now,” Lance answered hiding his nervousness. Pidge side-eyed him.

“We’ve never talked about it before.” She corrected.

Again, Veronica was the first to add something “Seems like there isn’t much communication between you two.” Pidge bit the inside of her cheek not commenting on Veronica being the only adult at the table without a significant other.

“Let’s talk about it then.” Papa McClain said joyfully. “Let’s say you two got married and decided to have kids: what’s a good name?”  
Pidge was cut off by the two kids.

“Homer!” the boy said.

“Martin!” the girl said.

“Not your kid, kids.” Lisa said to her kids.”

“Martin McClain?” Lance assumed holding a laugh. His niece didn’t hold his in though. He turned to his nephew, “and Homer McClain?”

“I was thinking ‘Homer Holt’.” he corrected. This was the moment Pidge began to contemplate adopting someone else’s kid.

“Lance Holt?” Luis joked, “That has a nice ring to it.” Lance took a more angry bite of his food. Pidge gave the kids a thumbs up, however.

“Boys.” Their mother said, “Don’t make me put you two in the corner.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Lance mumbled between the shrimp and rice in his mouth.

“Eat your food before talking son. You know that.” papa McClain ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Lance literally and figuratively swallowed.

“Now,” their dad said, “back to the kids.” Pidge winced, upset that this wasn’t over. “You never did answer the question.”

“Uh…” Pidge stalled. “I kind of like Leo.” Lance glanced at her wondering if there was an ulterior motive or if she just gave up.

“Like Leonidas?” the young boy asked.

“More like Leonardo,” Pidge replied. “But that’d be cool too.” Her motive was clear to Lance know. Get the kids to carry the conversation instead of the more serious adults. They weren't as serious so her answers didn't have to be. But then, Veronica opened her mouth again.

“So the hermit likes turtles?” Veronica asked.

“I also like your brother,” Pidge said in a stark way.

“Really?” Veronica put her drink down, “Do you?”

Her mother tapped her arm, “Veronica! Stop being rude!”

“It’s just a question.” she shrugged. “How about it Pidge? Or Katie? Or whatever your name is.”

Sternly, “My friends call me Pidge.”

“Okay Katie, do you have any plans on marrying Lance? Or is this just some act to—”

Frustrated, Lance cut her off.

“That’s enough! I love Katie and Katie loves me. We haven’t talked about marriage or kids because we’re not rushing things. I’m not gonna put someone I love in a position their not comfortable with. And sis, you need to respect that and you need to respect her.”

“He’s right honey.” Their dad said.

Luis added, “Yeah. We’re joking a little with hypotheticals. But you’re kind of being rude.”

“A little?” Pidge smirked.

“Okay, sorry.”

Their mother offered a form of peacekeeping, “Let’s move onto something else.”

“I agree,” Lisa said. As interested as she was in her brother-in-law's romantic life, her kids didn't need to hear this.

“Thanks.” Pidge & Lance said in unison.

For a brief minute, there was a silence around the table. Everyone just went back to eating their food. The kids were almost done having stopped only to talk. Veronica had barely touched her course since the silence began. Ironically, she was the one to break it.

“Hey, Katie?” Pidge looked up from her plate making eye contact. “Sorry. About…everything.”

Pidge smiled, “It’s cool. And call me Pidge.”

Everyone relaxed a little hearing the truce. Shoulders dropping and even an exhale from the mother. Lance patted Pidge’s knee in support getting a blush from her. Pidge mirrored his gesture, but a little more gently and not to his knee. Both gestures didn’t go unnoticed.

“Uncle Lance?”

“Sup my favorite nephew?”

“What’s it like dating a cute girl?” Almost like clockwork, his parents groaned embarrassed. His grandpa found it funny at least.

“It’s cool. She’s my baby-girl.” Lance winked at her. Pidge just blew a raspberry at him and their in-joke.

“Okay. That’s cool.” His nephew said. But then he dawned an overly dramatic Polish accent to ask, “So anyway, how’s your sex life?”

His grandma choked. Veronica did a spit-take laughing. Lucy dropped her spoon and her jaw. His sister squinted at him wondering what would possess him to ask that. His grandpa got up telling him to come with him to the basement for a long, one-sided talk. Luis grabbed his son’s shoulder dragging him from the table following his father out of the room.

When they were out of sight, the men didn't wait to interrogate the boy.

"Where'd you hear that?" Luis asked.

"A movie called 'The Room'," he said.

Pidge and Lance just sat there paralyzed. Lance's eyes didn't look up from his food and his drink was stuck in his hand off the table. Pidge held her head in her hands contemplating to never have kids. It was as if the question were a magic spell leaving them with no options. Both were very clearly red not wanting to answer the boy's question. Pidge had completely zoned out not realizing Veronica was cackling like a hyena.

“What’s so funny?” Lance asked still staring at his food. Veronica had to wait until she calmed down before answering him. Although, they both knew why she was beside herself comedically.

“You couldn’t get a girl wet if you pushed her off of a boat,” she snickered.

Their mother face-palmed looking into the lights. Lucy tried hiding her smirk but it infected her daughter who didn’t try to hide hers. This was despite the pre-teen not getting the joke. For her, it was one of those awkward situations where you’re left just laughing even though you don’t think it’s funny. For Lance, it was one of those humiliating situations where you're left wanting it to stop by any means.

“That’s not true!” Lance protested. Pidge’s eyes widened worried about what he was about to say back. Her one-second nightmare came true when he did call Veronica’s bluff. “Pidge & I did it in the airport bathroom before coming here!”

There was no series of sounds that left a larger imprint on that night, than the sound of Pidge’s head making contact with the wood table followed by Luis cackling from downstairs.

This was going to be the most eventful Christmas & New Year’s week of her life.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge sat in what was her boyfriend’s childhood room. Her bags were packed and she was dressed for the rain. She was ready to go to the airport. More importantly, she was all set to go home. Right now, she was becoming aggravated waiting for Lance to hurry up. It wasn’t that she hated hanging out with the McClain family for Christmas and the New Year. Pidge just wanted to get to the airport before the weather got worse.

It had been raining for multiple days. The day before, the storm caused some flights to be canceled. Let’s say they made it to the airport and their flight got canceled. At least then, they could do a flight transfer right then and there. But, they were still in the house. She was on the waterbed looking at cat videos and Lance was in the other room doing something.

“Ugh.” She groaned. “If this guy doesn’t hurry up.”

The lightsaber sound effect that was her text tone sounded off. It was her friend Hunk asking if they were stuck at the airport or heading back to the McClain house. The keyword was ‘heading back’.

Her text back read, “WDYM ‘heading back’? We’re still here cause Lance is slower than a troll.”

The three dots appeared for about three seconds before Hunk replied.

“Uh. I think you’re gonna wanna stay there.” The next message wasn’t text but a picture. A screenshot of news update declaring the storm a typhoon. Meaning the flights were canceled.

Out loud, “Fuck.” Pidge couldn’t believe this. She would not accept listening to Lance’s dad tell the same fishing story for the seventh time without knowing for a fact that her flight was specifically canceled.

Unfortunately, her email tone chimed in. It wasn’t spam. Nor was it Keith sending her information on a computer part he saw and thought she’d like. It was their airlines sending a notification.

Pidge expressed her rage, again, but this time louder.

“Fuck!”

“Pidge,” Lance said coming into the room. “So…good news and bad news.”

She eyed her best friend.

“Typhoon canceled our flight?”

He closed the door behind him and hesitated before giving the good news. If you could call it that.

“My mom is making ham tonight.”

“God Damn It!” Pidge let out falling back onto the bed. Her phone flew out of her hands onto the bean bag chair. Pidge’s body rode the waves while her arms crossed. She didn’t even try to enjoy the flow created. “I wanna go home!”

“Well God damn Katie. I can’t control the weather.” Lance sat next to her. He looked at the corner where their bags sat before looking down to Pidge. She was pouting like a child. Normally, this would be cute. But he wanted to try and cheer her up. “We’ve got pork chops to look forward to.”

Pidge glared at him. This man really told her that. He really forgot why they decided to spend Christmas with his family and not hers. His stupidity was revealed in two words.

“Lance…Jewish.”

“I’ll…go remind my mom.” He said seeing a way out of the current situation.

“Hold it!” Pidge ordered before his butt left the bed. “Babe…I’m sorry.” She tucked her head and looked at the floor. “I’m just upset.”

“About what?” he asked. She rolled onto her side facing away from Lance. “Talk to me, baby.” His hand landed on her shoulder. Her coat was thick enough for her to barely notice it.

“I don’t like inconveniences,” Pidge said simplifying her emotions. Lance could tell that’s what she was doing though. As her significant other, he wanted her to be honest with him. But he couldn’t make her talk if she didn’t want to. Sometimes, you listen as they vent. Other times, you give them something to get rid of the stress.

Lance rolled Pidge onto her back. Before she could ask why, he gave her the reason. A quick kiss on the lips. Her reaction was that of surprise. It didn’t last too long since Lance decided to shower her with more kisses. Each a little longer than the last with Pidge giving in after the third. His tongue did always find a way to convince her.

His hand ran through her hair as the quick kisses ceased and he decided to give Pidge one long kiss. Holt’s moaning was turning McClain on more than the actual kiss. Hell, she could feel the boner against her leg.

“You’re not planning on having sex with me? Are you?” she asked biting her lip. Her question was taken as an invitation. Lance bit her coat zipper and pulled on it. As the coat came off, he crawled down her body with a grin that made Pidge blush like a tomato.

She lifted her arms up and out of the jacket letting Lance fling it away to the floor. On his knees at the edge of the bed, Lance began unbuckling her pants. Not wasting a moment, he kissed her panties the minute they were in view.

Lance lifted her legs in the air to get her pants off. He gave her cute booty a gentle pinch just to get a quick reaction out of her. The sound of her yelp made Lance harden even more. The sound of his zipper opening made Pidge moisten a little more.

“Nah.” He hummed in a deep tone, “I’m gonna fuck you.”

There was something about Lance during their sexual interactions that turned her legs to jelly. This was something she wanted to avoid at all cost for now. Pidge knew if they actually had sex at this moment, she wouldn’t be able to hold in her usual declarations. Her load moans and chants of ‘oh god’ would be heard throughout the house. Lord knows she would never live down calling Lance ‘daddy’ while his father was downstairs.

When his fingers made contact with her panties, Pidge knew she had to stop this before she wanted it to never stop.

“Baby, wait!” she panicked. In an erotic twist, her thighs clamped together sandwiching Lance’s neck.

“Ghaa!”

“Oh! Sorry baby!” Pidge sat up letting Lance go. “I uh…are you okay?” Lance answered her by pulling her panties down in one solid move. “No sex!” she begged blocking Lance with her palm.

“At all?” he asked looking between her fingers. She was wet and wanted something. Just not a full-on sex session. So Pidge’s decision was pretty easy to make.

“Oral is fine. Just…don't fuck me. I don’t want anyone to hear us.” Lance clasped her hand. He gazed up to her on one knee and smiling eagerly.

“That I can do.”

It took Lance less than three seconds to push Pidge back onto her back and stick his tongue inside her. She was about to call out his name but caught herself. Pidge covered her lips feeling her man begin to eat her out.

“Mfff!”

Lance licked her walls one stroke at a time. His long tongue drew out letters as slowly as he could while sucking on her sex. An ‘I’ to the right. An ‘L’ against her ceiling. ‘O’ to the left while his hand felt up her ass. He was in deep and Pidge was trying not to show her appreciation.

Pidge index finger was starting swell from her biting. She wrapped her legs around Lance with her heels digging into the space between his shoulder blades. No matter how hard her heels dug into his back, it felt like Lance was digging into her twice as much. It was driving her crazy and she needed to express it.

Her hand gripped Lance’s head getting tangled in his hair. Pidge’s constant moaning and grunting told Lance he was doing his job correctly. But there was room for improvement. A faster speed, while massaging her thighs and slurping even louder seemed to do it.

Holt’s eyes started to flutter. She could feel an orgasm on the way. Lance knew her body well enough. The way her legs twitched and back arched got Lance to grin. He was like a lion about to finish off their prey.

Standing up, Lance kept his face buried bringing Pidge’s lower body off the bed. Her shoulder stayed put but her hand didn’t. This was the last straw for her. She knew him having a big mouth would come back to haunt her. Today, it made her scream.

“FUUCCCCKKKK! Ah! OH GODDD!”

She came spraying over Lance’s face. Pidge’s eyes shut tight with her grip on the pillow almost tearing it open. Her toes curled and Lance had to keep her rocking body steady. She was in such bliss that she didn’t even realize her boyfriend’s hand was covering her mouth.

By the time her orgasm died down, Lance was back on top of Pidge kissing her.

“EW, no. Get off.” She joked.

“You've kissed me after blowing me!” Lance argued.

“Yeah, but I at least swallowed your kids first.”

A hard knock on the door caused a panic amongst the couple.

“Katie, Lance, you two okay?” Lisa asked.

“I’m beating Pidge in ‘Smash’,” Lance called.

“Fuck off.” Pidge laughed. “You’d never beat me if I were main ‘Bayonetta’.”

Smiling, “Well, you both got nice legs.”

A knock came from the window. The two turned to the glass only to see Luis & Veronica staring at them. Veronica was laughing hysterically while Luis gave Lance the thumbs up. Aside from the crippling embarrassment, the couple wondered why they were out there in the storm to begin with.

Lisa inadvertently answered their thoughts.

“How are you playing a game when the power’s out?”

END


End file.
